Soulmates
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: A new family comes to Roswell in search for Max. Who are these strangers and what do they want with Max?
1. Chapter 1

My parents and I sat in at a local diner called The CrashDown where waitresses all wore horrid mint green dresses with glittery tiaras with two boucey disco balls on their heads that were supposed to resemble antenie.  
"Leelo," My mother began keeping her voice low, "are you sure about this?"  
I was getting tired of her asking that,"I'm sure, I wouldn't uproot our family on a whim."  
"I'm not saying that; but its been over fifty years."  
"So what are you saying? That I shouldn't have come here? He's not dead," I nearly yelled and we immediately glanced around at the other tables but no one was paying us any attention but I cut my voice low again," I know he's not I've had the dreams and I know he's alive."  
"Leelo," My father leaned across the table, "out of all the ships that we escaped in just one," He raised on finger to emphasize his words,"One went off the grid. We came here to this region,"he let his finger pad the table, after we heard about the strange crash but all we found were gossip and rumors of a crash with dead bodies."  
"I know all that, Dad. you've told me all this before we left Albuquerque but what if by some miracle he's here? He's mine, Dad, and I have to find him."  
"We're just saying not to get your hopes up too high." Mom said takeing my hand.  
I smiled and nodded but I had been waiting my entire existence to meet a guy whom I'd thought was dead but what were the odds he'd want to meet me?  
Was he dreaming about me? Was his soul being tortured like mine? Had he decided to follow the clues in his dreams like I had? Was he in Albuquerque, right now looking for me?  
These questions haunted my dreams that night and when I did sleep I dreamt of him,but this time it was more like a nightmare than a dream.  
I stood in the middle of a desert at night as something like a bright fell out of the sky, like a comet but it hit the ground to hard to be a comet and as I ran towards the point of impact I saw the fire amongst the wreckage. Shards of sharp, twisted metal. I dropped into the crater and began searching through the wreckage for survivors and after I lifted a flat, plain of metal I discovered my dream guy's face.  
"No!" I screamed and placed my fingers to his carotid artery and felt for a pulse but I couldn't find one. Tears began to slide down my cheeks as I lied across him and cried. I kissed his lifeless lips; pressed for forehead to his; and finally closed his dark, unblinking, eyes.  
My eyes flew open and stared up at the ceiling while I tried to calm my heart as it pounded against my sternum.  
Momma came into my room to get me up for the day, "Good morning, Sweetheart."  
"Oh, Mommy!" I reached for her.  
"What is it?"  
"I had a nightmare."  
"Tell me."  
"I saw it happen."  
"Saw what happen?"  
"The crash, it was horrible, I searched for survivors and amongst the wreckage lied Him."  
"Shh. Shh. Shh." She began to rock me for side-to-side.  
"Is it an omen?"  
"You're just freaked out because of what your father told you last night."  
"Do you really think so?"  
"Positive." She smiled and wiped my eyes,"now, let's go find your soul mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Everyone took notice of us as we walked the halls of Roswell High. It was like Albuquerque, lockers,classrooms, flyers, advertising the next football game: Coyotes vs Hawks, and of course Human eyes lined the halls. I figure, every school is the same just a different town with a different batch of students, who were counting down the days until they were out of this place but it had been years since I'd felt jealous of the natives, Keeping close to my tiny family and the few others that had escaped our crumbling home world.  
My mother and I waited as Dad took care of the formalities.I turned to look out the windows of the busseling office and peered into the different faces of the Student Body as they hurried to their classes, but I didn't see the face I was looking for. I watched as the congestion of students thin out until there was no one left.  
"Come on," Dad said handing us two sheets of paper, "we've got Geometry  
"Oh, Bane of my existence will you never stop torturing me." I sighed and followed them out.  
We walked into the classroom right in the middle of the lecture and it seemed like every eye moved from the chalkboard to us. Dad handed a piece of paper to the teacher designated as Mr. Singer.  
"Alright," He said as he faced the class to give us our introductions,"Everyone this is Kaden; Zara and Leelo...Brakken?  
Dad nodded.  
"Brakken." He repeated.  
As Mr. Singer gave our cover story my eyes flitted across the students faces until I noticed a familiar face sitting amongst the crowd that nearly stole my breath away. Those big brown eyes looked at me with the intensity of a questioning that would have to be answered.  
I broke my stare and dropped my eyes and turned to my mother and whispered, "He's here."  
"Where?"  
"Second row; third chair."  
She glanced at him quickly, "Are you sure he's the one?"  
"Mom, if any one would know" I reminded her.  
"Young lady," Her voice got lower, "I am still your mother and will not speak to me like that."  
"Yes Momma, I'm sorry but I am sure."  
"Gotta give you this: He is a looker."  
"Definately," I smiled.  
"Don't stare at him and freak him out." She warned.  
"Yes, Momma." I dropped my eyes again but as soon as her back wasn't turned I raised them again. Those eyes seemed to have a magnetic pull all there own and I wanted to stare into those deep depths forever.  
"So," Mr. Singer started breaking my attention, "would you like to tell us a bit more about yourselves?"  
"My...sisters and I," Dad began,"arrived here after..our ...parents died in a fire on," He slipped a little and suddenly I couldn't breathe we stared at each other for a moment while Dad tried to cover his mistake, "at our last home." I looked back over the classroom and hoped no one caught that.  
The other students didn't seem to be listening a few in the back were lieing across their desks, asleep; some girls that I could see where doodling in their spirals, normal doodles of: stars, hearts, butterflies, spiraled lines, and random names  
Yes, just a typical high school with a new batch of students.


	3. Chapter 3

I entered what I was told by a blonde girl in the hall was the Biology Lab and introduced myself to whom I suspected was the teacher. She hadn't seen me yet she hunched over her desk attempting to straighten it.  
"Hello, I'm the new student"  
"Right, right She said and looked at her computer screen after hitting some non-sensical keys on the keyboard her eyes skimmed down the screen looking for the name that didn't belong.  
Mine.  
"Ah," She exclaimed when she found it, "Leelo Break-Breaken?"  
"Brakken." I corrected her.  
"Why don't you take a seat next to ." She said pointing out the first available seat. I turned and looked towards the spot she was pointing out and was riveted to the floor when I saw who the spot was by. Those eyes, I had looked into a million times in my dreams, were now focused on me. I tried to act normal as I walked towards the open seat; towards him and I couldn't help but get the sudden flashback of a wedding.  
The wedding was of course a dream that I'd had back in Albuquerque. I was in a white dress with a long cathedral wedding veil that drug on the grass behind me.I was walking towards my future; my past; everything I thought I knew or wanted to know were contained within those eyes and when he smiled at me I knew he'd be mine forever.  
everything seemed so vivid in my dream world or was because I was in love in my dream that every color was so vivid? I had never been in love until now so I had no point of reference. All I knew as I walked towards my seat were his eyes were singing to my soul.  
But this was not my dream I had to keep telling myself as I dropped my bag to the floor and sat in the seat to his right. I'd never wanted Momma and Dad more in my life as I did right then, I tried not to look at him I just kept my head down trying to fill my head with other things, anything else but the fact that I couldn't breathe. My hair dropped down in to my eyes making me brave enough to steal a glance and - oh as beautiful as I thought he was from far away did him absolutely no justice at all up close he was spectacular and he was looking back at me all though he was trying to hide it like me. What did this mean?  
I didn't know and at that moment I didn't care he was looking at me.  
It happened suddenly my pencil dropped of the table or maybe I pushed it I'm not sure but he bent down to retrieve it.  
"Thanks." I said grabbing the pencil and our fingers accidentally touched sparks of electricity followed through our fingers.


End file.
